


Rain

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [28]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, FWUCollections, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Stubborn Anakin, Stubborness, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Rex enjoys the Rain
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Word Sprints [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: FWU 100 Word Sprints Collection, Fanfiction_Writers_United_Rain_Collections, Rain_100_Word_Sprints





	Rain

The rain covered, and soaked Rex to the bone. But he didn't mind, he enjoyed it.

Of course, his lover disagreed. But no matter, he was standing beside him, his arms freezing and his body shaking from the rain.

Rex had told him to go dry off, but the stubborn ass refused, and Rex could only watch as his boyfriend shivered.

“Go and dry off, sir.” 

“No”

“Anakin…”

Apparently using his name all it took, as the man begrudgingly went to his tent to dry off.

Rex chuckled at the man's back as the rain continued to pour onto him.


End file.
